Scandal
by Michalyn
Summary: Ficlet: When top executive,Treize Khushrenada becomes embroiled in a corporate scandal, he turns to the one man he can trust.


I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit.  
Notes: This ficlet is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes!

Scandal  
by Michalyn

For 30kisses themes:#21, plunder; extortion and #28, Wada Calcium CD3

_In other news this evening, Mayor Alexi Brenner is under investigation for charges of extortion and fraud, after being accused by Treize Khushrenada, President and CEO of KCorps Vitalis of using his position to demand funds for his upcoming campaign beginning in July of next year. KCorps Vitalis is the manufacturer of dietary supplements, including Calciforte, the popular calcium pill that has now replaced Wada Calcium CD3 as the highest grossing dietary supplement on the market. In response to the allegations, a spokesperson from the Mayor's office today said that not only were Khushrenada's accusations groundless, but that the KCorps executive's suit is a case of sexual harassment in retaliation against Mayor Brenner, who rebuffed the advances of Khushrenada, a well-known homosexual. Mayor Brenner is counter-suing on the grounds of sexual harassment and defamation of character._

Treize buried his face in his hands as his lawyer quietly turned off the television. "I'm assuming I don't have to tell you how bad this is, do I?" Mr. Chang asked.

"Gods, believe me I know what a mess this is, but I won't let that bastard push me around." Treize raised his eyes to the younger man with a sigh.

As usual, Wufei was impeccably dressed in a three-piece charcoal suit, his hair pulled back into a severe queue. Behind his glasses, his eyes were inscrutable. In the five years Treize had known Chang Wufei, that efficient exterior had never wavered. The man was brilliant--frighteningly so--at what he did and that was precisely why Treize had chosen him. Wufei had a strong sense of justice and his understanding of the law was so subtle as to be unrivaled. From the first day Treize had met Wufei, the man fascinated him--a fascination that grew quickly into admiration and then respect as Wufei demonstrated the extent of his competency and dedication. As the years passed, those feelings transformed into something much deeper. They were fueled by the tantalizing glimpses Treize had received of the man behind the suit--once when Treize had stopped by unexpectedly to discuss a contract and Wufei had answered the door barefoot and with his hair falling in a soft cloud about his face; the second time when Treize walked in on Wufei's martial arts training in the company gym. There was fire beneath that impeccable exterior and Treize wanted it all for himself. In fact, that was what made these charges of Brenner's so ridiculous. Not only was it simply beneath Treize to do something so dishonorable, why the hell would he waste his time propositioning Brenner when he was in love with Wufei?

Even though Wufei had never so much as smiled at him, Treize had never given up hope. Though he didn't think Wufei was seeing anyone at the moment he had found out that both of his previous relationships had been with beautiful, high-power men with old money; the first, with the oil mogul, Quatre Winner of Winner Enterprises, and his most recent with the heir to the Sanq Kindgom, Milliardo Peacecraft. The knowledge of Wufei's past lovers both renewed Treize's desire and frustrated him to no end. By all appearances, he fit the profile of Wufei's type, so why the devil wouldn't the younger man spare him more than a passing glance? Maybe he had a thing for blonds, or maybe Treize wondered in his darkest moments, he wasn't rich enough. But no ... Treize knew both of those to be far too superficial to fit Wufei. Wufei had been neither of those men's lawyers and it was far more likely, that true to his prudent nature, Wufei never crossed the line between business and pleasure. Equally as important was the fact that though both Winner and Peacecraft were wealthy, both kept very low profiles--and one thing Treize had learned about his lawyer was that he valued discretion and propriety above all else. Even had Wufei been attracted to him, Treize who, while not excessive, never made secret of his proclivities, would seem too much of a liability to Wufei. Treize realized that if his chances with Wufei had been slim before, this scandal would nullify them effectively.

"We have enough evidence to make the extortion case clear-cut," Wufei was murmuring, "but it's this sexual harassment charge that makes things murky." It needn't be said that as a result of the charge, Treize's entire lifestyle and the lives of those closest to him would come into question and be taken apart under the public eye. It needn't be said that Wufei, by virtue of his sexual orientation and his position as Treize's personal lawyer, would be one of the first targeted. It need not be said that this intensely private man's life would be exposed in ways that were unforgivable. That Wufei would be exposed in ways for which he could never forgive Treize.

Treize closed his eyes. It suddenly mattered to him with ever fiber of his being that Wufei know he was innocent--not because the evidence was clear-cut, but because Wufei heard Treize swear it, from his own mouth-- from his own heart.

"Wufei ... I ... I swear to you that I am innocent and it was never my intention to have you dragged into this. This will get ugly and fast and it'll only be a matter of time before they try to take apart your career as well. I won't pretend that I don't need you, but if you would like to relinquish your position at this moment I completely understand. You will be paid for--"

"Hush."

Treize looked up in shock as Wufei squeezed his hand. The younger man's dark eyes were fierce and Wufei's tender look meant more to Treize then than all his tortured longings, more than all the imagined kisses and caresses he craved with Wufei.

"Hush," Wufei repeated gruffly. "There is no need for that kind of talk. It does not matter what happens to me; I am your lawyer and I will do my best by you."

Treize rose on unsteady feet, his hand still firmly clasped in Wufei's. When Wufei did not pull away, Treize moved to stand close to the other man--so close that Treize swore Wufei could hear the thumping of his heart. Slowly he drew Wufei to him, his eyes closing at the feel of Wufei's hand on his arm, his senses drunk on the heat and resilience of Wufei's body as Treize's arms closed about him. Treize looked down and found Wufei watching him. On his face was an expression Treize had thought to only see in his dreams. His breath caught.

"Wufei?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes," Wufei murmured and drew Treize down to him.

End


End file.
